


Different Yet The Same

by ObliviWrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliviWrites/pseuds/ObliviWrites





	Different Yet The Same

A world like this one is full of hate and solitude especially towards the different. The disabled, the unfortunate, the poor, the homeless, the monsters. There are murderers, Kidnappers, Rapists.. Or just plain Monsters. Those monsters have caretakers, ones that are most likely on Death Row since what happens is often very common.. They get eaten. On very rare cases, the caretakers come back, but scarred and usually missing a limb or two. This is a story of such a monster being assigned a caretaker.

A soft knock rang through the small house. "H-Hello? Is anyone home?" The timid voice sounded from outside the white house. The sound of soft, yet heavy footsteps were heard, until the door was opened with a small creek. "...." The figure was tall and large as he looked down at the smaller female. "I-I'm sorry if this i-is the wrong house but.." Timid. She was a timid, small girl. "I-I'm assigned to take care of a monster at this residence? C-Correct me if I'm wrong" She had a look that she wasnt scared of the monster assignment but.. More so of the larger figure. "....." the male was still silent then finally spoke. "You have the right place" The man turned around, opening the door a bit more, letting her in whilst also revealing a large, lizard like tail upon him.

The female gave a slight sigh of relief as she walked in. The light was turned on by the male, allowing the girl to see full look of the monster in front of her. "Oh, you're a Draconic Creature!" The female studied the brown haired male with curved horns and reptilian scales. The dragon like human gave a grunt of confirmation as he walked towards his kitchen as the girl studied him a bit more. His hands were like a normal humans but accessorized with claws as fingernails. The face of a human but the thing that made him not human was his horns and the slight scales shown on the sides of his face and of course the large lizard tail.

He came back a few moments later, a cup in his hands, giving it to the short haired girl who flinched slightly, then taking it. As she sat down where he pointed, she took her sips of the sweet tea, placing it down once she remembered. "O-Oh! I forgot to introduce myself!" She looked at the blue eyed man with an apologetic look in her green eyes. "My name is Elizabeth!" she gave a friendly smile at the male. "Dakota." He spoke simply. Elizabeth gave a smile, one without fear or a grudge which made Dakota question why such an innocent girl would sign up for this. "I'm glad to work with you Dakota!"

"So what happened to your old caretaker?" The questions she asked went on and on for the last couple hours. Questions like "Whats your favorite color?" or "Whats your favorite animal?" Trivial questions to learn more on the creature she was talking care of. This girl's timid demeanor had vanished. She was talking to a monster! A dragonoid human with sharp fangs and claws! What was wrong with her.. "Dakota?" The girl snapped him out of his thoughts. "H-Hm?" He let out a slight grunt then looked up at the short haired female. She gave a small chuckle, Her smile showing once more. "You weren't listening were you?" Elizabeth asked which Dakota responded with a slight shake of his head. "What happened to your old caretaker?" She asked once more. Dakota stood still, the screams were fresh in his mind as was the blood. The same thing.. She was made of. ".....He went abroad." He spoke the lie simply. "Oh, what a shame" Elizabeth looked at him, placing her smaller hand on his. "You seem like a nice person Dakota!"

A person. She called him a person. Not a monster, a murderer.. A person. The female was unpacking in her room which was on the lower floor while he was settled above. He sat on his bed in silence. The girl wasnt like the others. The others were hateful towards him but acted "kind" but the hate was strong and prominent in their eyes. Elizabeth was shining with kindness despite her fear in the beginning but that wasnt towards the monster but a fear of.. The large figure? As he was trying to figure it out he smelt something burning. "A-Ah!" The small scream was heard as the dragonoid male ran quickly then seeing the kitchen ablaze.

His blue eyes widened as he rushed to the kitchen with the fire extinguisher that was on the wall, making the kitchen white out as the fire was extinguished as the girl stared at where the fire was after the white smoke had vanished. "Wha-What happened?" Dakota's tail lashed in slight worry. "I.. Was going to make something for both of us to eat but.. It caught on fire..." The girl was still slightly scared but was more disappointed. The man took a deep sigh. She was supposed to be taking care of him.. Not the other way around. "Its fine." Dakota looked at the girl with a forgiving smile.This was going to be an interesting partnership in which he couldnt let her cook. But.. What couldnt be ignored was the nagging, dark voice in his head.

Eat her.


End file.
